


Training

by KyluxFicHell



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Smut, Tender Hux, Virgin Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyluxFicHell/pseuds/KyluxFicHell
Summary: Sensing that his apprentice is too pure and still lacks control, Snoke orders Kylo to lose his virginity as part of his training. Kylo can only think of one person in the Order to approach.





	

General Hux looks up from his datapad when he hears a soft knock at the door to his private chambers.

“Enter,” he says, massaging the bridge of his nose. It had been a long week.

He is surprised to see Kylo Ren walk hesitantly into the room (most unlike him, Ren’s strides _always_ project confidence), dressed in his usual black robes but without the mask to cover his face. The face that now has a pink scar lashed across it, diagonally between the eyes.

Ren clears his throat. “Do you have a moment, General?” His voice is soft and low but Hux once again detects some uncertainty behind it.

Usually Hux would dismiss Ren with an insult or tell him to come back later when he’s not busy, but tonight he just doesn’t have the energy. “Have a seat, Ren.” Hux gestures to the empty chair opposite him as he puts down the datapad.

Ren sits, avoiding Hux’s eyes. Hux has noticed the change in Ren’s character ever since he rescued the Knight from the snow. Less sure of himself. More withdrawn. Hux’s men tend to avoid Ren for entirely different reasons these days.

“How are you feeling?” Hux asks gently. A mere few days ago he would never have bothered asking Kylo Ren how he was feeling, let alone actually cared about the answer. But carrying a man near death to safety, listening to him groan in agony as his injuries are treated…it triggered something in Hux. It made him realise that Ren is nothing special. He’s _human_.

“Much better, thank you,” Ren replies. There isn’t even any sarcasm in his voice today.

“And what can I do for you?”

“I…” Ren hesitates for a moment, staring at the ground before composing himself and raising his gaze to meet Hux’s eyes. “As you know, I have commenced the final phase of my training with Supreme Leader Snoke.”

Hux nods, not interrupting. He is well aware of Snoke’s insistence that Ren continue his training, despite his life-threatening injuries. Hux had voiced his disagreement with the Supreme Leader, but did not argue the matter further given Snoke’s current opinion of him.

“Supreme Leader has told me that I still lack control,” Ren continues, his voice steady. “He thinks I will never fully be able to control my powers unless I…satisfy certain urges.”

Hux raises an eyebrow. “What sort of urges?”

Ren swallows, holds Hux’s gaze as his cheeks flush pink. “Sexual.”

Hux frowns. “You’re telling me that Snoke wants you to…fornicate?”

“He says I’m too pure,” Ren continues, a little faster, the pink flush turning to crimson red. “Too inexperienced.”

Hux finally understands, and his heart breaks a little at the thought of what Snoke has put Ren through. What he’s put them _both_ through.

Hux clears his throat. “So you’ve never…”

“No,“ Ren says quietly.

"But Snoke wants you to…”

“Yes.”

Hux nods. “And you’re telling me this because?” Hux thinks he already knows the answer, but he wants to hear Ren say it.

“I need to do it soon,” Ren says, his voice thick as if he’s about to have an emotional outburst, “and I was wondering if you might…be the one…”

“Why me?” Hux asks, not unkindly.

Ren shrugs. “You’re a respectable man. And the only person on this base I even remotely trust. You saved my life.”

Hux doesn’t think he’s ever heard such a compliment escape from Kylo Ren’s lips.

“Alright, Ren. I’ll help you.”

Surprise flickers on Ren’s features, as though he was expecting immediate rejection. “You…wouldn’t find it too much of a burden?”

Hux laughs. “Certainly not. I don’t think any man would call this a burden, Ren.”

Ren gives a half-smile, a hint of uncertainty still evident. “I didn’t think you’d be this eager.” His voice is laced with self-consciousness.

Hux isn’t sure what comes over him, why he suddenly feels the need to reassure the Knight, but he leans forward and places a hand on the younger man’s knee. “Ren, I am eager because a beautiful virgin has just offered himself to me. Surely even you can understand the appeal.”

Ren finally meets Hux’s eyes, and the half-smile slowly forms into a full smile. “Beautiful?” he laughs (it’s good to hear Ren laugh again, oddly enough), “I’m not sure if that’s quite accurate anymore.”

Hux lifts a hand to Ren’s face and gently runs his fingers down the fresh scar. “This does nothing to detract from your beauty,” he says softly. “You have a rather pleasing face and you should show it more often.”

The smile reaches Ren’s eyes now. “Perhaps just for you, General.”

Hux sucks in a breath. _Is Ren flirting?_ Hux decides he rather likes this very recent shift in their relationship.

Hux clears his throat. “When would you like to…would now be a good time or-”

“I see no reason to delay,” Ren says. “Supreme Leader wants to complete my training as soon as possible.”

“Alright,” Hux nods, “good.”

He takes a moment to think, deciding on the best approach to take. Ren is clearly nervous and will need guidance. That is why he is here, after all.

“Aright,” Hux repeats, standing. “Why don’t you take off your clothes and make yourself comfortable? I just need to step into the bathroom for a moment.”

Hux gives Ren some privacy as he splashes some water on his face, his heart pounding. He wonders if Supreme Leader knew that Ren would come to Hux for this. Hux decides it doesn’t matter as he strips out of his uniform; all that matters is that he doesn’t make this terrible for Ren. Ren has been through so much in the last few days and Hux cannot bring himself to put him through anymore pain.

As he re-enters the bedroom, he doesn’t think he’ll ever forget the sight of a naked Kylo Ren sprawled out on his bed in this lifetime. Ren self-consciously closes his legs when he sees Hux, that familiar flush returning to his cheeks.

“It’s alright,” Hux says reassuringly as he sits beside Ren on the bed. His gaze travels down Ren’s body, taking in the pale skin littered with scars, the smooth chest, the soft thighs. “You’re lovely,” Hux says truthfully. He thinks it a crime that Ren has spent so long hiding such beauty underneath all those clothes.

Ren smiles, his own gaze appraising Hux’s body.

“Come here,” Hux orders gently, pleased when Ren slides wordlessly into his arms.

The first kiss is tentative, nothing more than a chaste brush of the lips. Ren hesitantly places his hands on Hux’s bare shoulders, and Hux is surprised to find that his skin is  _so warm_ , nothing like the cold he’d imagined. Hux attempts to deepen the kiss, progressing them from the press of lips to the exchange of warm breath between open mouths to the gentle use of tongue. He runs one hand down Ren’s smooth back and uses the other to caress the younger man’s cheek, and then his dark hair.

There is a wide smile on Ren’s lips when they part.

“I was actually afraid, you know,” Ren admits bashfully. “I wasn’t sure how horribly humiliating this would be. But I think this might actually be quite enjoyable.”

“I’m glad you think so.” Hux places a kiss to Ren’s left shoulder, then his neck. “There’s no need to be afraid, Ren. We won’t do anything you don’t want to. Believe it or not, I get no pleasure from my partners feeling humiliated or scared. I want us to enjoy this together.”

Hux is surprised when Ren pulls him in for another kiss, this time deep and passionate. Hux is glad that Ren is taking initiative so soon; he feels his cock harden at the thought that Ren might actually _want_ this. They kiss and they caress and Hux actually _shivers_ the first time Ren lets out a pleasured moan.

“Don’t hold back,” Hux says breathlessly, taking one of Ren’s nipples into his mouth. “I want to hear you. You’ll be screaming my name by the end of the night, Ren.”

Hux guides Ren to lie down and then lifts the Knight's legs to rest on his shoulders. “You’re going to like this, Ren,” he says confidently, lowering himself so he’s lying on his front with Ren’s thighs next to his ears.

“So arrogant, General,” Ren says teasingly, letting out a gasp as Hux takes the tip of his cock into his mouth. Hux slowly slides his mouth down Ren’s cock until his nose is almost buried in the Knight’s dark pubic hair. He runs his tongue along Ren’s length, pleased to hear the younger man letting out little gasps and sighs. They stay this way for a while, Hux determined to pleasure Ren as much as possible.

“Hux,” Ren says breathlessly. “I’d like to- _ah_  - try.”

Hux lets Ren’s cock slip from his mouth with a pop. “Are you sure? You need not if you find it…distasteful.”

“I want to,” Ren says, determination on his face he guides Hux to sit on the edge of the bed and then sinks to his knees between the general’s open legs. “I want to suck your cock." 

Those obscene words send Hux’s heart into a frenzy and he lets out a moan as Ren tentatively licks his erection.

"Gods, Ren,” Hux sighs as the younger man clumsily starts to bob up and down on his erection, a little drool escaping from the corners of his mouth. Hux tangles his fingers in the Knight’s hair, careful not to pull too hard. “Good boy,” Hux gasps as Ren almost manages to take Hux’s entire length into his mouth.

He wonders if Ren finds that last piece of praise insulting, but he only seems to be encouraged by it as he bobs up and down faster, choking a little as he goes down at an odd angle.

“Easy, easy,” Hux says gently, stroking Ren’s hair as the younger man splutters and coughs. “Don’t hurt yourself.”

“Sorry,” Ren mumbles, wiping his mouth. _That’s a first_ , Hux thinks to himself. He doesn’t think he’s ever heard Kylo Ren apologise for anything.

Hux helps the younger man to his feet and kisses him as they fall back onto the bed together.

“Hux,” Ren says quietly. “Are you…are you going to fuck me now?” The nervousness and uncertainty has returned to his voice.

“Is that what you want?” Hux asks, caressing Ren’s cheek.

“It is the will of Supreme Leader-”

“No,” Hux says gently, pressing a chaste kiss to Ren’s lips. “Kylo, is that what _you_ want?”

Ren presses his body against the older man’s and returns the chaste kiss. “Yes,” he says, his voice barely more than a whisper. “Yes, _fuck me_ …”

Hux needs no further encouragement and quickly reaches for the lubricant he keeps in a drawer beside the bed.

“We’re going to have to do this slowly and carefully,” Hux says, coating his fingers generously with lubricant. “You’ll need to be patient.”

“I’m _always_ patient,” Ren says with a roll of his eyes. “I have to be with the slow pace at which you insist on working.”

“Hush.” Hux delivers a gentle slap to the skin of Ren’s upper leg, right where buttock meets thigh. Ren’s face flushes red. _Spanking_ , Hux mentally notes, _we’ll have to experiment with that a bit more later_.

“This might be easier for you on you hands and knees at first," Hux says, his heart skipping a beat at just how eagerly Ren clambers into position. "Good boy.” He places a kiss to the curve of Ren’s spine. “Thighs apart for me, that’s it, perfect. Alright, I’m just going to put one finger inside you first. Let me know if it hurts.”

Hux teases Ren’s hole gently, taking a moment to admire the shapely pale ass in front of him, before pushing one finger inside. Ren lets out a little grunt of discomfort, but otherwise says nothing.

“Alright?”

“Yes,” Ren replies impatiently. “Keep going." 

Hux fingers Ren gently, in and out at a punishingly slow pace. He carefully adds a second finger. Ren lets out another grunt, a little louder this time.

"Does it hurt?” Hux asks with concern.

“No…just uncomfortable,” Ren gasps.

“It will get better,” Hux promises, leaning forward to place a kiss to the back of Ren’s neck. He scissors his fingers, trying to stretch Ren as much as possible before he inserts a third finger. Ren is practically rutting back onto his fingers at this point.

“Ren, _Kylo,_ stop. You’ll hurt yourself.”

“Please,” Ren begs. “I need it, _please_ , fuck me.”

“All in good time,” Hux chuckles, allowing his fingers to slip from Ren’s ass. “I just don’t want you hurting yourself when you’re still recovering from other injuries.”

“I’m not weak,” Ren mutters. “I can take it.”

“I know you can,” Hux says honestly. “But we’re doing this properly. If you don’t enjoy this then it reflects poorly on me and I won’t allow that.” He taps Ren on the shoulder with the tube of lubricant. “Would you like to do this or would you prefer it if I-”

Ren snatches the bottle and coats his own fingers with the liquid before rubbing it over Hux’s cock. Hux can’t quite believe how _eager_ Ren is- it’s really rather arousing. The feeling of the younger man’s fingers on his cock is exquisite and Hux is a little afraid that he’s going to come then and there.

When he’s satisfied that Ren has lubed him up enough, he guides the younger man back onto all fours and gets into position behind him.

“I’m going to go slowly, Ren,” Hux says, pressing the tip of his erection to Ren’s entrance. “Say the word and we’ll stop.” He gently nudges Ren’s hole and pushes in, feeling the younger man stiffen beneath him.

“That’s good,” Hux says encouragingly, rubbing soothing hands over Ren’s hips. He pushes in a little further. “Well done, almost there. You’re doing _so well_ , Kylo.”

Ren, _Kylo_ , is trembling now, his skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

“Do you need me to stop?” Hux asks. It’s taking a great deal of self control to stop himself from just pounding into the younger man.

“No,” Kylo replies, although his voice sounds strained and he’s trembling. “No, I’m fine.”

Hux inches in a little more. “So good, Kylo. You’re so _tight_.” With a final push he’s in all the way, and halts a moment so that Kylo can get used to him. Gently he starts to thrust in and out, and he’s pleased when Kylo finally lets out a moan of pleasure.

“Do you like that?” Hux smirks, continuing to thrust gently. “Have I hit your sweet spot, Kylo?”

Kylo gasps and grips the bedsheets until his knuckles turn white. “Hux, _yes_ , fuck, _harder_ dammit!”

Hux obliges and increases the pace of his thrusts, slamming into Kylo’s tight heat mercilessly. He runs his hands over Kylo’s hips, his back, his sides, his hair (Kylo _really_ seems to like it when Hux gives his hair a gentle tug, and Hux decides to mentally file that information away for later).

Hux leans down to press a kiss against Kylo’s ear. “Would you like to have a go at riding me?” he whispers gently.

Kylo nods enthusiastically. Hux pulls out carefully and seats himself near the head of the bed.

“Just climb on me, straddle my lap- that’s it.” Hux takes hold of his own erection with one hand and places the other on Kylo’s hip, helping to ease the younger man down onto his cock. It’s a bit clumsy and they have a few false starts; Hux has trouble locating Kylo’s entrance at this angle and his cock slips out a few times. They share a couple of embarrassed laughs before Kylo finally manages to slide down onto the older man’s cock.

“ _Oh_ ,” Kylo sighs once he’s fully impaled. “I like this.”

“So do I,” Hux says softly with a smile, leaning forward for a kiss. “I get to see this lovely face.”

“No sarcasm?” Kylo returns the smile.

“None whatsoever.”

They remain silent for a few seconds, simply sharing the moment together.

“Come on then,” Hux says eventually in a mock-commanding tone. “Get to work.”

“Patience, General,” Kylo retorts, lifting himself shakily before sliding back down Hux’s cock. He takes it slow at first, getting used to the new position, using Hux’s shoulders for leverage. Once he gains a little more confidence, Kylo increases the pace. Hux lets his hands wander from the younger man’s hips to cup his buttocks, squeezing gently.

Kylo really is beautiful like this. Head thrown back, eyes glazed over with pleasure, sweaty hair stuck to his forehead and neck. Hux was being truthful earlier; the scar across Kylo’s face really doesn’t detract from his beauty.

When Hux takes Kylo’s cock into his hand and begins to stroke, a pile of books fly off his desk across the other side of the room and hit the floor.

Hux nearly jumps out of his skin, but Kylo rests a reassuring hand on his cheek.

“Don’t worry,” the Knight says breathlessly, “it’s just me.”

“You?” Hux asks with confusion as he begins to stroke Kylo’s cock again. “Why would you do that in the middle of sex?”

“I didn’t _intend_ to,” Kylo explains as if it is completely obvious, continuing to ride Hux’s cock enthusiastically. “It just- _ah_ \- it just _happens_ sometimes. When I’m angry or…excited.”

“I hope it’s the latter in this case.” Hux speeds up the stroking, rubbing his thumb over the head of Kylo’s cock.

Kylo comes _undone;_ he lets out a loud cry as he orgasms and he digs his fingernails into Hux’s shoulders. Loose objects in the room, including their clothes, shoot into the air before violently falling to the floor.

“That good, eh?” Hux teases, stroking Kylo’s sweaty back as the Knight rests his head against the general’s shoulder.

“Mm.”

Hux’s erection continues to throb painfully inside Kylo’s tight heat, but he can wait for now. He is willing to forgo his climax tonight if Kylo needs to rest.

“We need to finish you,” Kylo says suddenly, as if he’d read Hux’s mind (which Hux suspects is highly likely).

“There’s no need,” Hux dismisses quickly. “Tonight was about you, I’m fine-”

Before he can say anymore, Kylo eases himself off of Hux’s cock and falls back onto the bed. “Don’t be so idiotic,” he says, spreading his long, pale legs invitingly.

_I would have to be an idiot to turn this down_ , Hux thinks with a smile. 

He eases into Kylo gently, aware that the younger man will be sensitive, and thrusts gently on top of him. It only takes a few movements of his hips and Kylo’s hands in his hair to finish him off.

When Hux pulls out they lay beside each other for a few moments, hearts racing and breathless. It’s been a long time since Hux has had sex with a virgin, but this has without a doubt been the best sexual experience of his life. It’s then that he notices that Kylo is now several inches away from him on the bed.

“What are you doing over there?" Hux asks with a tired smile. "Was the last part really that bad?”

“No,” Kylo says quickly, curling in on himself, the self-consciousness from earlier clearly returning. “It was good. All of it. I just thought that you might want your space.”

“From you?” Hux raises an eyebrow. _Perhaps once_. “Not anymore. Come here.”

Kylo hesitates for a few seconds before he shifts himself uncertainly towards Hux. Hux reaches out and pulls the younger man tight against him, one arm wrapped firmly around the Knight. Kylo looks surprised for a moment, before hesitantly resting his head on the older man’s chest.

“Was it alright?” Hux asks after a few moments of silence. “Not too painful?”

“Pillow talk?” Kylo scoffs. “Are we really doing pillow talk?”

Hux rolls his eyes. “I just want to know if it met your training needs.”

“It did,” Kylo replies, softer this time. “And it wasn’t painful,” he adds. “There was a little pain to begin with. But overall it was very pleasurable.”

“I’m glad.”

They lay in silence for a few minutes, and Hux tangles their legs together. He smiles when Kylo doesn’t kick him away.

“Thank you,” Kylo says quietly. He presses a kiss to Hux’s chest. “For this. I made the right choice coming to you.”

“I’m so glad you came to me.” Hux takes one of Kylo’s hands in his own, lifting it to his lips and kissing the knuckles.

“Are we done with the pillow talk now?”

“This is what people do after sex,” Hux mock-explains with a smile, releasing Kylo’s hand to stroke the younger man's sweaty hair.

“This is what _lovers_ do after sex,” Kylo corrects quietly.

Hux’s hand pauses in Kylo’s hair. “Are we not lovers?”

“We’ve slept together once. That hardly qualifies us as lovers.”

“Of course not.” Hux tries to keep the disappointment from is voice. He should’ve known that Kylo would want to distance himself from this.

“Unless…” Kylo lifts his head to meet Hux’s eyes. “Unless you’d like to again sometime?” He swallows. “If you feel the need.”

Hux smiles. “I feel the need right now,” he says, cupping Kylo’s chin and brushing his thumb over the younger man’s cheek as he leans in to press their lips together. Hux swears that Kylo almost _giggles_ as Hux tips the Knight off of him and rolls on top of the younger man, covering his scarred face with kisses.

They lose the rest of the night in bed and, come morning, Kylo does not correct Hux when he once again refers to them as _lovers_.


End file.
